


The Seelie Queen & The Dark Angel

by Ships4Ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Dark Angel - Freeform, F/M, Love at First Sight, Lust, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Rebirth, Sex Pollen, Truth and Pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships4Ever/pseuds/Ships4Ever
Summary: Takes place during shadowhunters 3x21-3x22 showing the events that happened between Jonathan and the Seelie Queen. One-Shot.





	The Seelie Queen & The Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big shadowhunters fan and I’m actually new to this fanfic stuff and this is my first post so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. 
> 
> I watched the show and saw afterwords that between the Seelie Queen and Jonathan it’s kind of a one sided thing in the TV show. While in the books it’s more of a actual attraction between them and decided to just put a One-Shot out there since nobody else seemed to be interested as to the further in depth details of what happened between the two of them in the seelie realm.

With the world around everything was at a point of change. The impossible becomes possible, the good become evil, enemies become friends, downworlders become united, and a new being is about to rise up. This is what the Seelie Queen knew for certain as she sat on her throne in her realm surrounded by her loyal subjects. While much had changed for other, not much had changed in favor for the Queen of the fair folk. Yet in the events that occurred over the time of these past few years have shown one clear thing to her, is that fully relying on the allies to fight and win the battles for control and power in the past have proven to her that those who use the strength driven from their own selfish desires to fight for themselves will never emerge victorious. While her enemies have constantly triumphed time and time again, she has observed what makes those who fight for others different. Through the strength driven from selflessness and bonds of friendship built with one another, even in the darkest times with the most defying odds those who fight with the power of love will always be stronger and are willing to sacrifice everything all for those who they love, care for and cherish above anything and everything else will succeed in achieving their goals. 

As the Seelie Queen’s mind drifted off in these thoughts constantly trying to understand how an ordinary emotion could give one so much strength and power. When living as long as she has, love is remained a stranger for all her life as long as she can remember. Although while she has admired a few certain individual beings in the past and have those flirtatious moments as well, still there was never any real connection other than business or fun and amusement for herself. However there has never been any real connection to anyone, the only person the Queen ever did care about was herself or at least she thought she did. That is until the events that unraveled in these past few days occurred, leading to the presence of a someone who was once an enemy is on the verge of becoming a unique creature of darkness and power is about to be reborn into this world. His name is Jonathan Morgenstern, enemy of The Clave, son of fallen shadowhunters Valentine Morgenstern and Joselyn Fairchild and brother of Clarissa Fairchild. Jonathan had brought nothing but danger and harm to the Seelie Queen as he went to the lengths of capturing her until she gave him the Morning Star sword. She does admit while being held captive she did find it very interesting how he actually managed to be able to successfully defeat all her personal body guards and take her like it was nothing. Obviously she couldn’t lie but she was glad that was the reality in her case she only that much more attracted to him than before. After the Shadowhunters broke the bond between Jonathan and his sister it appeared to unleash his true potential. Only to have him come back to her, she truly wanted to help him through his transformation. But he always had his trust issues with her considering that her lust for power is always been her true passion especially towards those who possess great godlike power. However he finally accepted the Seelie Queen’s offer for help as he was entering a stage of pain and suffering that left him vulnerable and defenseless. Leading up to the present. 

The Queen continued to sit in silence on her throne while her eyes were fixated on the black cocoon-like object in the center of the room. Anxiety began to consume her patience as each second went by, and desperation to see the new creation of an extraordinary one of a kind dark god about to be born. Suddenly the cocoon’s movements began to increase and the person inside started thrashing eager to break out and reveal itself to the Queen. Who took notice of this and slowly stood up, “It’s time!” She announced to the rest in the room. With that the cocoon finally broke and the closer the shell came to freeing what was inside the closer the Queen got with each step towards it. “There’s nothing more beautiful than the birth of a new God!” Finally the creature got out, and was completely covered in black ooze from head to toe showing a pale white skin complexion. The Queen stopped dead in her tracks, wanting to take in every bit of time and witness this moment in all its glory. Her eyes wandered to the face of the reborn Jonathan Morgenstern, but while it looked like him though truly it was not him. This creature that now stood before her was a creation of absolute power a angel of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your opinion, should I put chapter two in here or should I not bother?


End file.
